monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Golem Girl/Paradox
Golem Girl, or Emeth as a companion, is a boss in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. Biography in Progress, below details may be wrong. After Mephisto vaporises the small army of Golem Girls, Luka and party travel through the winding caves and open air areas of Marching Hill. Reaching the end, a single lone Golem Girl awaits the party. Luka asks if Mephisto has any more of her Golem Buster Talisman, but alas, she does not, forcing the party to fight her. After freeing the city from the brainwashing, you can recruit a Golem Girl by repairing her. To do so, speak to the magical advisor repairing her, and bring him four items to fix her, a Miracle Drug, a Magical Gear, Yamatai Sake and a Chi! Pa! Pa! Afterwards, she joins the party and also gives the Golem Seal, an item that allows the Doll Race to access the Golem Race. Monsterpedia Entry “An artificial monster created by the latest magic science. It does not have a will of its own, and only obeys her command to protect her set area and drive out intruders. It was once used to defend the castle, but is now being mass-produced and deployed to defend important bases. Where her genitals would be, she is equipped with a special hole designed to process male semen. Any male inserted into her to be used as a power source will be quickly drained and left weak. Condemned prisoners were once used as a power source for the Golem Girl until their deaths. However, due to advancements in magic science, energy can be supplied by magicians channeling their own magic directly into her.” Attacks *'Attack' – One Foe *'Giant's Hammer' – One Foe, Physical Attribute *'Rock Drop' – All Foes, Physical, Attack Down 50% *'Megaton Press' – All Foes, Physical Attribute *'Grab' – One Foe (Luka), Physical Attribute, Bind (2 Turn Break) *'Crush' – One Foe (Luka, Bound), Physical Attribute *'Play' – One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute *'Power Supply' – Rape, One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute, Drain HP *'Power Supply (Cont.)' – Rape, One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute, Drain HP *'Focused Spirit' – Self Buff, 300% Atk for 1 Turn Strategy Very high health and defence, but a pitiful Agi stat means the party will almost always out speed her. Without any magical attacks or auto hit attacks, bringing party members resistant to Physical is a good way to beat her. Evaluation "Used as a power supply for a synthetic monster... That's a new one. So you've been a toy, eaten, sex slave, sucked dry, a breeding slave, a power source... I must say, I'm quite surprised by the variety you enjoy. The Golem Girl is a difficult enemy, boasting high attack power. Her defenses are also very strong, so fighting her head-on will prove difficult. However, inflicting mini on her will almost always work. I recommend you add fairies to your party to secure your victory. Now go, oh Brave Luka. Human beings should not produce monsters." Category:Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Artificial Category:Artist: frfr Category:Doll Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 2